A walk at Night
by Jinx4souls
Summary: Shinoa should be careful when she decides to go on a nightly stroll. You never know who might show up. (This is Crownoa and I'm not sorry)


Crack

The night was cold and illuminated by the full moon. The decrepit buildings loomed over a lone figure, Shinoa Hiiragi. She walked quietly and without purpose. Her arm swung as she hummed to herself. Her team had train early in afternoon and by the time they were done the sun had set. Instead of going back to their place of residence, they had chosen to camp outside. They talked to one another for hours and hours until they've grown tired. Shinoa wasn't tired though. As her friends got ready for bed, she stood and explain she would walk until she felt tired.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Yuuichiro had asked her.

"Oh. You're worried for me. My knight Yuu shall protect me as I walked through the dangerous ruins of Japan~", she told him in reply. A joking smile on her face.

"Oh forget it", he groaned. With a smile she walked off.

That was an hour ago. She had walked far and still she was wide awake. Her walking was moderate and her eyes as observant as ever. Speaking of observing, she felt watched. It's been bothering her for 10 minutes now. Hopefully, whoever is watching her doesn't now she's armed. In her right hand was her weapon. Shinoa rubbed her thumb against it for comfort.

 ** _Crack!_** A snapping branch directed her attention to a tree behind her. One of the branches have been snapped off and lay on the ground. She gave it a wary look then turned to keep walking. Her grip on her weapon was tightened. **_Crunch!_** The sound of leaves breaking hit her ears next. "Who's there?" She yelled.

"No one special." An all too familiar voice said. Shinoa turned only to see no one. She swore she heard him. In fact, he was close enough she felt his breath on her neck. Where is he? "I'm over here" he said.

Shinoa turned once again and found him at least 30 feet in front of her. "The 13th progenitor, Crowley Eusford. What a surprise." Shinoa said.

"No need to use my full title, little lamb", Crowley remarked. He smirked at the slight shake in her form. She was scared and he loved it. "What are you doing here alone?" He started to walk closer.

"Oh, just a little walk" she said as she twirled her fingers. The small rod changed into a grand scythe. This was bad. Shinoa was alone, over a mile away from her friends, and a vampire noble found her. Her chances of getting out of here alive are slim. It seemed the two woman who usually accompany him weren't present.

"Well th-"

"Shi!" A black manifestation emerged from her blade and and pounded on the ground in front of him. Debris and dirt flew into the air creating a large cloud of brown's and gray's. Crowley jumped out of the way of the incoming cement shards easily. A small smirk adorning his handsome features. As he was lazily avoiding the cement, Shinoa took that chance to retreat.

The dust had cleared, leaving Crowley to realize that the little lamb had escaped. "Aww. I don't want to run", he pouted. Using his superior hearing, he could hear her footsteps. They were light and quick. She must've been in a hurry. "Hmm. She didn't get too far". With a smile on his face, he went after her.

Run. That's all she could think of. Her heavy breathing was all she could hear. The tall buildings was all she could see. There was a crossroads ahead of her. Shinoa stopped in her tracks to figure out which way she came.

"There you are!" Crowley screamed from behind her.

"And here I go", she mocked. She turned left and resumed running. Crowley caught up to her instantly. One second she was running, the next she was pinned to the ground. Her weapon just out of her reach. She groaned in agony. She made a feeble attempt to get off her stomach. In response Crowley pushed his foot into her back harder.

"Why are you trying so hard?" He said with a fanged smile. "You livestock are weak. There is no point to fight back." Shinoa turned her head to the side and glared up at him. He laughed and dug his heel into her back.

"You vampires sure are arrogant." She said aloud. She gritted her teeth in pain as he once again put more pressure on her back. Under her breath she said, "I'm surprised you can hear over that huge ego"

"Hmm? What was that? I couldn't hear you." He played along. While keeping one foot on her back, he kneeled to get closer to her face. "Over my ego".

She gave a forced laugh. "Oh. It wasn't important." She shifted her eyes to avoid his penetrating gaze. Crowley pushed his foot off of Shinoa and (before she could lift herself up) sat on her back. With a sigh of relief, he crossed one leg over the other and smiled. "You weigh a ton. You should really lay off the blood. You might become overweight", Shinoa said through gritted teeth.

"You think so", Crowley laughed. He looked down at the girl under him and saw she was having trouble breathing. If he sat on her any longer she could pass out. He couldn't have that, so he slid off her back so that his legs held her in place. "Better?" He asked

"It would be better if you were gone" she said with a strained smile. Even though he wasn't sitting on her, his legs held her in place with a ridiculous amount of strength.

"Aww. You're hurting my feelings little lamb." His gloved hand reached over to rub her lavender hair. As he was touching her hair, he noticed how soft it was. "How soft", he thought. His expression was neutral as he gently ran his hands through her luscious locks. It would be a pity to kill her.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked. Shinoa's muscles had tensed the moment he touched her. Unbeknownst to Crowley, he had been stroking her hair for about 5 minutes. It was unnerving to be so close to a vicious predator, not knowing when he was going to drain every last drop of her blood. She almost sighed in relief when he stopped at the sound of her voice.

"I won't drink your blood" he said calmly. Shinoa had turned to look at the vampire and gave him a suspicious look. He shrugged and said, "I don't want to be "overweight", as you put it". Crowley looked away from her and gazed up at the moon. "I'll let you go". He took a quick glance back at the girl. Through her calm expression, he could see how relieved she was. "But that doesn't mean I won't take it another time. You should train more with that nasty scythe or yours", he said sweetly. With lightning speed, Crowley kneeled in front of Shinoa. Holding her chin up, he stared into her copper eyes. "Your weapon is the only thing that can protect you from creatures like me". He was gone.

Shinoa lifted herself off the ground and patted the dirt off her clothes. She released the breathe she hadn't know she was holding and gave a shaky laugh. As she walked to pick up her weapon, she noticed how shaky her legs were. Shinoa was definitely walking back now, albeit a bit faster this time.


End file.
